1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic bag structures and more particularly pertains to an evacuable storage bag for receiving objects and permitting manual evacuation of air from the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic bag structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, plastic bag structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art plastic bag structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,693; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,469; U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,566; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,914; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,394.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an evacuable storage bag for receiving objects and permitting manual evacuation of air from the bag which includes a bag within which objects can be positioned, a bag sealing assembly extending across an opening of the bag to seal objects therewithin, and a suction assembly extending through the bag and into fluid communication with an interior thereof to permit manual suctioning of air from the bag.
In these respects, the evacuable storage bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving objects and permitting manual evacuation of air from the bag.